Escape to Paradise III: Harrison’s Secrets
by imakeeper
Summary: The Prophecy has been revealed. The battle for justice has begun. Heads will turn and secrets will come out. SLASH.
1. And so it begins once more

A year has come and gone. As the holidays come to an end, so has the story (just kidding!)

A lot will happen to Oliver and Harry. They will experience so much more.

The fight for their inheritance.

Dumbledore's interference.

Skeletons in the closet.

Quidditch.

Hormones.

And most important of all:

THE PROPHECY!

* * *

**I want to throw ****out a challange to my readers that review. If anyone can write an awesome story (**_5 chapters or longer_**) with one of the following pairings, you will get the make a life altering decision in the story (**_well except for Harry or Oliver getting killed for its too early to tell_

** The pairings/characters **_(does not have to be a romance fic unless noted in parenthesis_

**xxxI would really like to get **

_**xxx 1) Harry-Oliver**_ (Oliver comes back as a teacher, SLASH)

_**xxx 2) Oliver-Marcus**_ (little kids and beyond)

**_3) Oliver-Cedric_** (what happened after that fateful match in book 3, SLASH)

_**xxx 4)James-Regulus**_ (SLASH)

_**5) **__**Harry-Sirius**_ (Time Travel SLASH)

_**6) Harry-Katie**_

**_7) Godric-Salazar_** (SLASH)

_**xxx 8) McGonagall-Riddle**_ (how Dumbledore manipulated truths and lies and seperated them the year the chamber opened)

_**xxx 9) Sirius-Lupin** or** Oliver-Cedric**__ (AU, teacher-student SLASH) _

_** 10****Bil****l-Fleur**  
_

_**11) Harry-Charlie  
**_

_**12) Harry-Bill **_

_**13) Harry-Cedric**_

**_xxx 14) Oliver-Charlie_ **_(Quidditch SLASH)_

**_15) Bill-Charlie_ **_(SLASH) _

* * *

**NO USE OF **_HARRISON HUFFLEPUFF_** or **_HAYDEN GRIFFIN_** ALLOWED!**

**THEY ARE MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED BY USING THEM.**

**I MAY NOT OWN ROWLING'S CHARACTERS, BUT I OWN THEM! **

GOOD LUCK to those that dare to enter. You have until Feb 1st for the challange (contact me when its uploaded to the site) 


	2. Revealing the family trees

"My—well our parents" Hayden said turning to Oliver, "and the Potters worked together side-by-side for a few years in the Ministry. Our father, Matthew, worked with Lily Potter, our mother, Karen, with James. The Potters were Head Boy and Girl during the my fourth year."

"If memory serves me correctly, James spent most of his childhood with Matthew. He became an Unspeakable a few years after I was born. And Kristen was Lily's sitter before she came to Hogwarts. She also taught Muggle Studies off an on" McGonagall went on.

"Correct as always Minerva. Anyway, my parents took the Potter's under their wings. I practically grew up with your parents Harry. They were great people. Oliver, you were born my second year. James was the one who got me into quidditch. Dad was never around as an Unspeakable. Mom, she became an auror after I turned two. But since things were slow, took up the position of Muggle Studies teacher."

"Karen was a fine teacher. It is because of her so many people were against He-Who… Voldemort. She showed the goodness within each member of humanity. She was one of my favorite students. Born natural at Charms, DADA, and Transfiguration. Matthew was like you, Potter. He always seemed to get into trouble. He scraped by in his grades, but when he was focused he was at the top of his class" McGonagall recalled.

* * *

Sorry its so short. My sister hogged the computer. And as its 11pm now, I need to get to bed. With all of the new stuff concerning Hayden, I have had to rework my whole script. So I have like 10 useless chapters for now--they will be useful in a few weeks. Thanks for the reviews to _Julie and EvilPlotBunnyAKABella_. And for the _25 other hits, SHAME ON YOU_. I will hope to get another few chapters in tomorrow after school. I seriously spent like two hours working out my timeline and referring to the books. I want my story to be as accurate as it can so bear with me. 

**AND ONE QUESTION THAT NEEDS TO BE ANSWERED: (VIA REVIEWS Pref.)  
**

How strictly should I follow the text concerning:

_Horcruces _

_Sirius_

_the Department of Mysteries _

_when Hayden was born, what years were Matt and Karen in?** (Hayden was born in 1964. The Potters' began in 1971. Oliver was born 1976. Harry 1980.)**  
_


	3. The Mystery of Minerva McGonagall

"When I became an Unspeakable, Voldemort was beginning to gather his followers. My parents died the day before I made the prophecy to McGonagall and Madam Bones. The prophecy is what has dictated my life. I gave up quidditch in hopes of protecting you two" Hayden said with pride.

"I still don't get it. If our parents died before Lily and James, why didn't we go to the Potter family?" Oliver asked.

"Even I do not understand that" McGonagall replied.

"It was all part of Dumbledore's master plan."

"When McGonagall was attending Hogwarts she fell in love with one Tom Riddle. The two were the perfect example of house unity."

"It was love at first sight. He experience so much, but was able to open up to me. He was my first true friend at Hogwarts. He wanted to know me for who I was, not for my grades or talents," McGonagall recalled before becoming teary-eyed.

"If it wasn't for Dumbledore…" Hayden began.

"…I would be married right now. Dumbledore plagued him with some of the nastiest school ghosts. There were many that were killed by muggles. Yes, Tom hated his father, but he did not hate muggles truly until my final year. I'm sorry…" McGonagall went on before excusing herself out of the room.

"Lads, it's about time for lunch. I'll be right back. I'll whip something up. Meanwhile, why don't you look through the albums? There are some familiar faces in them."

Hayden closed the door and went off to check on Minerva. He found her in the kitchen. Hayden cooked lunch while calming the Gryffindor Head.

At the same time, Oliver and Harry began to open the boxes labeled "ALBUMS."


	4. Prophecies and Heirs

(McGonagall and Hayden talking while lunch is being prepared.)

"Hayden, I still don't understand how my story fits in?" 

"Dumbledore lost his role as an heir when Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets. Dumbledore was barely an heir to Gryffindor. Most of his line comes from Ravenclaw. And not the good kind of Ravenclaw, if there are any. He remains heir to Ravenclaw from reasons I am not certain of. Though I have a few guesses why."

"Hayden, why have bloodlines become so clear within the last few decades?"

"First because Tom and yourself were wronged by Dumbledore. Then my parents and the Potters were killed. And finally Harry, Oliver, and myself have begun fulfilling prophecies housed within the Department of Mysteries."

"Prophecies? I thought you only made one to Amelia and myself."

"That is true, but my parents discovered one many years ago. It is why my mother went back to teach at Hogwarts. She had to get to know the Potters well to ensure my brother fell in love with Harry."

"Did Tom lose his right to being an heir?"

"Yes, he did for he tried to kill Harry. For Snape misinterpreted the prophecy. The Dark Lord could have referred to Lord Voldemort or…"

* * *

"Hayden, where's lunch?" Oliver bellowed from the living room.

"I'm hungry too! If you don't want to feed each other in appropriate ways bring us food soon!" Harry chimed in with his innocent voice.

* * *

"Ten minutes, lads!"

"Sorry about that."

"They're still young and growing. We need to get them prepared for Gringott's tomorrow. Let's finish this quickly."


	5. Heir of Ravenclaw

"As I was saying. Sibyl Trelawney's prophecy involving Harry and a Dark Lord meant Lord Voldemort, but the other candidate is Albus Dumbledore. After much research Slytherin left Hogwarts for a good reason. Rowena cursed Godric and Harrison to an eternity of suffering. That is why it is so important for Oliver and Harry to love each other so. Blood heritage was important to Salazar, but his friendship with Godric was more valuable. The Chamber of Secrets was to be used against Ravenclaw. For she would have been the sole survivor."

"And all of the stuff about Salazar is…"

"Altered truths. In every lie there is a hint of a truth. Dumbledore almost prevented this prophecy from occurring. That would have been disastrous. The Ravenclaw line sure is a force to be reckoned with."

"Tom, I still love him. Not as Voldemort, but as Tom Riddle. The kind and gentle young man that shared the same thirst for knowledge as myself. Your brother and Potter have suffered more than enough. They are lucky to have you."

"Dumbledore's meddling can send him to Azkaban. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts, not the Minister of Magic. And final wills and testaments partially fall under the Department of Mysteries so I will be able to charge him with a lot. I should have gotten them years ago. My parents' will and that of the Potter's said I was to raise their children at age 17 if no one else listed could do so."

"Why was I never contacted? I am your grandmother! I have more blood ties to yourself, Oliver, and Potter than to those squibs and muggles!" McGonagall bellowed.

"Look at this"

* * *

"I, Albus Dumbledore, feel it is in the best interest of Minerva McGonagall, a member of my staff, to waive her right to custody to her grandchildren."

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

June 24, 1981

* * *

"He didn't!"

"Minerva, he did. Moments after my parents died he sent that and that's not all. He sent a similar note to deny custody of Harry citing that you were far too old and busy to cope with a baby. He also passed anti-werewolf and giant legislation, made sure Sirius never got a far trial, and bypassed everyone listed in my parents and the Potter's wills."

"We have our work cut out for us."

"Excuse me for a moment… Oliver, Harry. Lunch's ready!"


	6. A Few Things Learned

(As Hayden talked to McGonagall in the kitchen while making lunch)

"Potter, look."

"If you are referring to yourself, I will take care of that later!"

"What is it with you and always having sex on the mind? Anyway, he has a portrait of them like we have. But this one doesn't move. I don't understand that."

"It's almost as if it was done by a Muggle."

"Weren't the Hufflepuff's muggleborn?"

"Sure."

"That's why he was so passionate about letting everyone attend school. It's because of Harrison and Helga Hufflepuff. They were muggleborn, but turned out to be as great as the other three founders."

"How do you know about all of this Oliver?'

"I pay attention in History of Magic. And I read "A History of Hogwarts" quite often. McGonagall has some good books on them too. And there is a portrait of Godric in one of the secret passages."

Harry was dying with laughter. "That's priceless. You reading? They will never believe me!"

"It's because of people like you that there is no progress in the world!"

"I'm sorry Ollie. How about we finish this now. Hayden left them to us for a reason."

The portrait was much more subdued than the ones that Harry and Oliver possessed. It must have been from the bonding ceremony because they were all smiles. There were no sexual poses or lack of clothing. The two were sitting next to each other innocently enough. BUT they had rings on their left ring fingers. And Harrison's arm was a little high on Godric's thigh. The two were in dress robes, but they were white. White robes are only used for bonding ceremonies.

"Wood?"

"Yes?"

"Does this…"

Before Harry could continue, Oliver went in for the kiss. A little rushed but to the point. The two went through another box and experienced deja vu. The pictures of a young Godric with an even younger Harrison freaked the two out. They were mirror images. But there were inappropriate images. Which also created mirror images of Harry and Oliver.

"So is all of this true? Or is this a dream?"

"I sure hope not. I couldn't live without you."


	7. Hayden's New Secret

(Back in the kitchen, before Harry and Oliver come in for lunch)

"Hayden, when will you tell them?"

"I can't. I just can't!"

"They have a right to now."

"Minerva, I get it, but not now. Even I was shocked when I learned about it. If I could barely take it, how will they. They barely trust be now, they'll lose trust in you also."

"Why does that matter? They will get over it."

"I can't lose any more trust. Oliver barely trusts me now. And that's only because of Harry."

"They need to know. You divulged my secret. I won't hesitate with this one."

"It's not that simple. If I saw one thing, I will leak another. It is too early. The prophecy says they are to be fully aware as the older lion enters his sixteenth year. It can wait to Christmas."

"Are you planning on a disaster at Christmas? Your brother has quite the temper. You better hope Potter keeps him in check."

"How can I explain that I was disowned for something that was out of my control?"

* * *

Secrets and Fun Unsolved Questions 

What's Hayden's big secret?

Is Hayden Oliver's father?

Is Hayden from a different time? (Harry and Oliver?)

How did Hayden get the portraits?

What do Unspeakables do?

How did they get away from school for real?

Are they being spied on? Will they?

What went on with the execution of the wills?

The vault?

The prophecies?


	8. Matthew's Prophecy

(After Lunch)

"As you remember my dad and Harry's mom were Unspeakables. They worked together in the Department of Mysteries. My mom helped train James as an Auror. On one raid my mom and James found this."

Harrison took out a portrait like the ones they had received in the owl post and had found in the album boxes. But this one was more provocative. Harrison was straddling Godric's lap naked. McGonagall blushed, but Oliver and Harry were just confused.

"It was not soon after this was found that my father made a prophecy to Lily."

The portrait soon clarified everything. Their relationship would not solidify until they were one in body, mind, magic, and soul.

And then Hayden began:

* * *

"The elder griffin will come out and leave the woods forever. 

He will learn much and speak nothing.

As Sagittarius begins to depart,

The griffin shall tell the older lion about

The legacy of their ancestors.

This knowledge will bring an end to the two tyrants."

* * *

"As you can tell, it is talking about myself and Oliver. I will tell him something before Christmas. It is also referring to Harrison Hufflepuff's prophecy and my own. It talks about Harrison and Godric's legacy being fulfilled. Bringing an end to Voldemort and Dumbledore" Hyaden replied. 


	9. And the Plot thickens

"Is that why our parents our dead?" Harry asked.

"Right on target. The Woods and Potters were always both. These families come directly from the Gryffindor family, particularly Godric's line with Harrison."

"Voldemort killed the Potter's for what Severus heard. Karen and Matthew were killed for what an undercover Unspeakable most have heard," McGonagall added.

"I am not sure about my parents. But I do know about the prophecy involving Harry. I know that Voldemort is not dead. He will rise again for I am a Seer. I see the future more often than I make prophecies. The future is a possibility. Nothing is set in stone. Now that you two are deeply committed the vault may open."

"How so?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver won't have sex with me! Isn't that the deepest expression of love? Doesn't that show commitment?"

"Harry, you seriously have issues that we cannot deal with now. Sex is something two people share, but it is not the only way to express love" McGonagall said in her wise tone.

Harry was red in the face. And he looked down at his feet for a while as the conversation went on. Harry thought that was what Oliver wanted, but he guessed wrong. Oliver was a great guy. Harry was throwing himself all over Oliver because that's what he thought he had to do. He made a fool out of himself and was lucky Oliver was still loved him. Only a true soul mate would do that.

"With your commitment, you will spread hope. Thus you will unlock the downfall of Ravenclaw once you can wield the full power of what is locked behind the door of the vault. Slytherin ran away for a reason. He took Godric and Harrison's son with him."


	10. Family Trees, Salazar's loyalty

"Godric's journal said that he locked away a force to banish all traces of Slytherin's disgrace. And if it was not for Slytherin, Ravenclaw would have caused even more trouble."

"Is this another altered truth? Dumbledore is like Rowena Ravenclaw. The two appear to be good people, but deep down they are wicked individuals" McGonagall responded.

"Yes. When Godric was bonded to Harrison, Rowena became enraged at the arrangement. Male bonding was a common practice among the pureblooded families, but it bothered her nonetheless. It was used especially if there were no daughters to marry away. Rowena took it all out on Salazar. When he left, all hell broke loose. Salazar was not Godric's greatest supporter, but he was a loyal friend. He risked his life to save a child he would have never let attend Hogwarts. He took the child in as his own.

A lot of the Slytherin myths are misdirected. Ravenclaw is like Dumbledore. He knows how to rub people the right way. She come off as a great person to everyone, but the other founders and Harrison."

"After Slytherin fell, Gryffindor followed. Hufflepuff some time later. And Ravenclaw ruled on her own until she used up every ounce of magic she had. Or at least that is the story I was told as a child" McGonagall added.

"That is true. But Helga died because Harrison died. Rowena placed a curse on Godric after Harrison gave birth. A month had not passed since the birth and Godric was dead. Harrison followed days later. Helga mere hours after the loss of her twin. Even I do not know about Salazar. But I do know that the Gryffindor name changed as a result of the Ravenclaw fiasco."

"To the Griffins I presume" McGonagall added.

"And then to the Potters and Woods. From the Potters arrived the Grangers. The Grays came from the Woods. From the Hufflepuff line came the Longbottom, Abbott, Bones, and the Azkaban lines. The Ravenclaws led to the Diggory, Dumbledore, Prince, Black, and Malfoy clans. The Slytherins fall in two branches. Salazar has two lines: the purebloods and the squibs. The pureblood side resulted in the Flint and Weasley families. The squib side resulted in the Evans line."

* * *

The families are important. There are two question marks under Griffin and Azkaban. More to follow. After this major update i may take the weekend off. i have 3 apps and a lot of hw to do. i have an AP Environmental test monday so who knows. Enter my challenge. Who knows, you may get to name a character. So Heres the geneology chart. It may give some hints for the next few chapters. I finished Escape to Paradise III in my study today for now... Some of the work I couldn't use is Escape IV for now. And I have plenty of ideas that i want to use. Who know's. I may bounce some ideas off those who review!

(Gryffindor)

Griffin---Hayden?????

Potter--- James, Harry

Grangers--Hermione, Karen (Hayden and Oliver's mom) (**this line went on/ off squib)**

Wood--- Matthew, Oliver, (Hayden)

Gray---Leanne (Katie's friend from HP and the HBP, walked with her back from Hogsmeade) Alice (Neville's mom), **(almost always female)**

(Hufflepuff)

Longbottom--Frank, Neville **(male)**

Bones--Susan, Amelia

Abbott--Hannah

Azkaban---?

(Ravenclaw)

Diggory---Amos, Cedric

Dumbledore--Albus

Prince---Eileen (Snape's mother)

Black---Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix, etc

Malfoy--Lucius, Draco

(Slytherin)

(Pure)

Weasley---Weasley family (duh!)** (huge line, always pure)**

Flint---Marcus

(Squib)

Evans---Lily **(smaller line, on/off squib)**


	11. Harrison's Prophecy

"Hayden, I think its time."

"Oliver, Minerva here is our grandmother. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but there was so much to take in already. I wanted to tell you after you heard why you never knew."

"That's fine. I guess I finally have a family!"

"Okay. I guess you want to hear Harrison's prophecy. It was made to Helga and Salazar millennia ago."

Harry, Oliver, and McGonagall nodded.

"This was made while Godric was searching for a phoenix to their child. It was days before Harrison gave birth to their son, Hayden. That phoenix was what brought down Rowena Ravenclaw. And it has not been seen for centuries. Legend has it that it was sealed away in the vault."

* * *

The prophecy is as follows:

The lion shall meet his match in love and power in the male badger

The two will have bliss for many moons, but will cease when snow falls in June for ten days

An older eagle is hiding among the lions

He will betray the next badger and lion for he is a snake in a lion's pelt

No, not a Slytherin, but sneaky and using its knowledge against everyone else

A griffin shall guide the next badger and lion to vanquish the eagle and a misguided snake

Watch the eagles for they are not to be trusted

The snake defends the lion and badger from the eagle

And takes the griffin to the arms of eternity

The snake defends the lion and is the victim of lies

The lion dies from lies

The male badger falls from a broken heart

The eagle is alone at the top

The sons of fire and earth must clip the eagle's wings

Love will find the key

Unlock it with love

To vanquish the eagle's plague

Deceive the old eagle for the sons' to learn the meaning of trust

With truth and love unlock a new time

A griffin will guide them to Paradise

The sons of fire and earth will **Escape To Paradise**

* * *

Question for the reviewers. 

Should Escape Three End before or after the vault is opened?

Or should it be the quidditch match?

I am so doing massive updates this weekend. MY IPOD died so i have nothing to do now! My midyear grades are looking good now. I may get into college after all!


	12. The Ravenclaw Way

"Albus was always fond of the Gryffindors. Except for Sirius, the Wood family, and Lily" McGonagall began. "I'll explain who Sirius is in due time. I never recall any proof of his claims to the Gryffindor line. When Pomona, Sibyl, and myself applied to the school we were required to bear proof that we came from pureblood families. I had to bear additional proof that I am a descendent of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff families. Severus and Filius had to undergo many interviews, questionnaires, blood tests, and magic signature tests to proof their lineage. The only muggleborn teacher at the school teaches Muggle Studies. And Albus was very hesitant at that"

"I will check into Dumbledore's claims in a few moments. The Ravenclaws have always been a dangerous family. Even many of the darkest pureblooded families stayed clear of them! The Ravenclaws have always been left unchecked more so than the Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs would never dare step out of line for they are too timid. The Gryffindors are too hotheaded. Slytherins are too sneaky for their own good. Ravenclaws utilize the qualities of Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. They are sneaky and duplicitous. They pretend to be innocent, but are far from it" Hayden stated.

"If Dumbledore hates the Wood family so, why did he hire you?" Harry asked.

"Because he knew of the prophecy. Ravenclaws are sneaky and are all knowing. And because he knew if I was under his employment, I would never be able to raise any of you if the time came."

"Does Dumbledore happen to have a silver quill with ice blue flecks at the end of the feather?"

"Yes. He does, but he rarely uses it."

"Did he ever say what it was made of?"

"He said it came from an American harpy. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"What are you two going on about?" Harry asked.

"I think I deciphered another part of the prophecy" Hayden butted in.

"Great!" Oliver and Harry chimed in together.

"How about those pictures?" Hayden asked. "Did you see anything interesting?"

The two blushed.

"There's a few more up in your room, lads. Why don't you head up now? Tomorrow's the big day" Hayden asked.

And before he could finish, the two had shut their door and were snogging each other senseless on their bed.

* * *

Three more chapters to go. Escape to Paradise III is drawing to a close. Hurry up and participate in my challenge. I can help beta if needed. Because there is something important that will happen in Escape IV that can't happen without that life altering decision. And i know the story is getting confusing, bear with me. College apps are ruining my train of thought.And think of the family tree i provdied a while back. and if anyone wants to beta a steamy scene between Oliver and Harry for me, drop me a line. And Hayden and Charlie will get together soon enough. And who knows, Riddle's diary may turn out to be very different. 


	13. Sleeping with Saint Sexy Scot

Harry's hands were roaming Oliver's entire body. Oliver shirt was long gone as were his shoes. Harry had Oliver's back pinned to the bed. Harry slowly moved his hands through Oliver's hair. Then he kissed Oliver's neck and chest. And then he began to trace Oliver's nipples with his fingers. Oliver was ready to cum. This was enough to get a guy off. Then Harry pulled off Oliver's pants and boxers with one false swipe. And Harry didn't do the norm. He didn't go for Oliver's broomstick. Instead he went for the keeper's feet. And slowly sucked on each toe.

"Hahhh….Harr…HAA…HARRRRRRYYYYY!" Oliver shouted as he came on his stomach without touching himself. Oliver came but was far from being limp.

Harry, being the good boyfriend he was, lapped it all up, before sucking the last few drips of cum. Oliver was still horny and sweaty. This really got his juices going. He was essentially a 12 year old again. He just got off and he was still as horny as hell.

Oliver embraced Harry and began a deep and passionate kiss. And then Oliver reversed the roles. He pinned Harry to the bed. Oliver began unbuttoning all of the buttons. HE did it extra slowly to bestow his revenge on his perfect boyfriend. Harry's socks and shows were long gone. Oliver took off Harry's belt with his teeth. And then proceeded to slowly pull the pants down. Harry began to tug his boxers off, but Oliver stopped him and began to suck on Harry's neck.

Oliver's fingers traced Harry's nipples to the light trail of hair from the navel to Harry's hard wand. Oliver nibbled on Harry's balls. And then he went back to snogging Harry. By this time he was back to full salute. The friction of Harry's wand against Oliver's revived broom caused Harry to finally come. And Harry shot gallons of cum. Oliver did his best to lap it up, but there was too much. Oliver didn't realize what a number he had pulled.

Harry like Oliver's lips, thus tasting his own cum. And he liked it. And then Harry climbed to the other end of the bed. And he took Oliver's broom in his mouth. As did Oliver with Harry's wand. They lay like that for hours. Slowly enjoying the taste of each other. And they fell asleep like that…


	14. A Lover's Quarrel

(Right after being sent off by Hayden to bed)

"Wood, the quidditch match is coming up soon. What are we going to do? We have missed two team practices. You still haven't explained the basics."

"Potter, I know. But some things are more important than quidditch!"

"It's the end of the world!"

"Shut up, you fool!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Kilt!"

"I'm so scared Mr. Boy-Who-Lived. Aren't all English men supposed to be weak, timid, and flamboyant? I may be Scottish, but don't diss the kilt!"

"Hey. I am not weak or flamboyant. A bit timid yes, but…"

"You do know that I don't wear anything under kilts, right?"

"Remind me to drop my wand next time!"

"Just snog me senseless. IF that's what you want to do stop sidetracking. You won't get to get me off if you don't stop."

"But Ollie! Then I won't get my rocks off! You know how hot and bothered you make me. I'm always hard and horny. Especially with your HOTTER brother! I'm sorry." Harry tried to kiss Oliver on the cheek, but was annoyed by the last part.

"Which head are you thinking with? Let me guess, with your stiffy."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm in bed with you!"

"You should stop while you're ahead."

"Why?"

"Night." And off to sleep Oliver went.

Harry was horny, but too angry to get off. Oliver proved his point. Oliver was such a know-it-all.

Harry lay next to Oliver for hours, hard and horny. But Harry got no relief. Harry lay there with stiffy in hand, but couldn't get off.

"Two can play this game," Harry said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke in a cold sweat as the full moon shot its silvery light throw the window. Oliver looked like a god while being bathed in the rays of the moon. It was then that he realized that it was all a nightmare for the two were naked. Oliver and himself never said of any of those things. But Harry didn't have to worry about his stiffy. He came in his sleep.

* * *

Just to clarify. This chapter was the dream. The previous chapter was reality. The two did shag each other senseless. Hope this bit of smut tied some of you over. I got request for the sex, this is as far as I am going for now. Keep on reviewing!  



	15. Keeper of My Heart

Today was the day.

Harry was beaten by Oliver once again. (Not literally. No S&M here!). No snuggling, spooning, hand jobs, or blow jobs—the morning custom the two had developed. Oliver was proving a point or something. Oliver only broke their routine for something special.

And in walked Oliver with food in hand. There was a tray with all of Harry's favorites: bangers and mash, rashers, black and white pudding, pumpkin juice, scrambled eggs, and some toast with strawberry jam. Oliver brought up an omelet for himself with a few sausages, salsa, and chocolate chip silver dollar pancakes with chocolate syrup, and whipped cream, and orange juice.

"Oh, my prince charming has arrived with the breakfast of gods!"

"You're fecking right!" Oliver replied.

"Yeah—the sex gods!"

"Do you ever think about anything besides sex?"

"Yep, you!" Harry replied.

Oliver was speechless and blushed. The two fed each other for what seemed like an eternity. By the time they were finished they were covered in juice, chocolate, and whipped cream. And going at it again until,

"Lads, we're leaving in 45. Get ready. No funny business. I've laid out robes and such and a few other things for you two in the bathroom. Oliver, clean the sheets with a 'Scourgify' too! I don't have time to clean the evidence of your escapades with Harry!"

And so the two walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and discarded their clothing. The shower was huge and they took advantage of it.

"Wait a sec, I'll set an alarm spell so we don't enjoy ourselves for too long" Oliver said waving his wand towards the clock on a shelf above the toilet.

"Oliver, you are so sexy. Your rock hard abs. Your defined chin. Your deep chocolate eyes. Your tight bubble butt." "Hey!" "And that wood!"

"I know I'm hung like a horse. It's the benefit of good genes. Though I wouldn't' t say you're not too shabby either. You can be my little pony."

"That was mean!"

"I'm sorry love. It's the benefit of being with me. You get to enjoy every last inch. Your eyes always amazed me. From day one I knew you like me."

"How? Was I that obvious?"

"No, except for the tent in your pants. You could have fit a circus in them."

Harry rubbed the soap all over Oliver's chest. And then proceeded to his muscular legs. And then took some of the soap on Oliver's broomstick. It was a rigid ruler in no time. Oliver was about to come when he stopped Harry.

"Let me return the favor."

The two enjoyed the moment. No sex, but they came together (pun intended). They used up the last of the cold water as they came all over the tiled shower walls. The evidence was slowly making its way to the drain. A quick 'Scourgify' and the evidence disappeared.

The two got ready in record time. They were finished with ten minutes to spare. They were all smiles as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Now that you two have relieved yourselves, let's go" Hayden said.

"Stop being so uptight. It's not our fault that Charlie is putting out any" Harry replied.

"Potter, I thought you knew better!" McGonagall added.

Harry ran over to Oliver, but received no sympathy.

And off they went to Gringott's to learn of their fate. They Side Along Apparated to Diagon Alley. Hayden with Oliver, Harry with McGonagall.

* * *

And so it ends once again. EvilPlotBunnyAKABella where are you? I feel so bad. Missay, NYDreamer and everyone else thanks for the reviews. It means a lot. 

Installment four is ready to be typed. I'll update again later this week. Depending when my AP Envuronmental test is. I know a lot of people wanted me to end with the quidditch match, but you'll just have to wait. There is more fluffiness to come. And the vault thing is going to be hilarious.

Just a few more days...And another prophecy will be revealed. The family trees will being to make sense too also.


End file.
